onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 511
へ! | Romaji = Masaka no Saijōriku! Rufi Marinfōdo e! | Airdate = August 21, 2011 | English = Unexpected Relanding! Luffy, to Marineford! | Airdate_Funi = August 20, 2011 (Simulcast) | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 594 p.2-14, 18-19 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 8.4 | rank = 4 }} "An Unexpected Return! Luffy, to Marineford!" is the 511th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Marine Headquarters have started rebuilding, and the Marines had a meeting about Monkey D. Luffy. A Marine ship returned, but does not stop at the bay; instead, it shot at the island and began to circle it. The Marines began firing back, and discovered the ship to be carrying Jinbe, Luffy, and Rayleigh. After completing one circle around Marineford, the three disembark onto the island, with Jinbe and Rayleigh distracting the Marines while Luffy runs to the Ox Bell. While news reporters and other bystanders watch him, Luffy rings the bell sixteen times. He then dropped a bouquet of flowers into the largest crack in the ground, put his straw hat to his chest, and closed his eyes. The reporters excitedly photographed the incident, before Luffy, Rayleigh, and Jinbe leave the island. In a meeting between Fleet Admiral Sengoku and Commander-in-Chief Kong at an unknown location, Sengoku tells his superior that he wants to retire from the Marines, and nominates Aokiji as his replacement. Koby wakes up in hospital, and learns that he now possesses the skill of Haki. Captain Smoker decided to go to the New World to go after Luffy, and asks Aokiji for a transfer to G-5. In the New World, Hawkins is seen being challenged by the pirate Brownbeard, and Eustass Kid is shown killing another pirate crew for displaying weakness and wishing to return to Paradise. Long Summary The episode started with a view of Marineford being rebuilt. It showed a room full of vice-admirals as Lieutenant Commander Brannew talked about how Luffy is revealed to have survived the Battle of Marineford and caused trouble again. A flashback followed, showing what happened two days ago. Two reporters are seen talking about how the Marines will go after the pirates involved in the war. Suddenly, some Marines see the warship which Luffy, Jinbe and Rayleigh are on. They made a full circle around Marineford before entering the bay (which is done in a funeral). After that, all three of them got to the plaza. Luffy then ran toward the Ox Bell and rang it sixteen times. Afterwards, he went to the largest crack from the battle in the ground and dropped a bouquet of flower in it and held his hat to his chest in a manner of paying respect. Reporters who were at the scene excitedly took photographs of the incident. Soon afterwards, a huge whale-shark appeared in the bay as Luffy, Jinbe and Rayleigh escaped from Marineford. After that, the newspapers printed the story and delivered it to all around the world, including Water 7, Sabaody Archipelago, Alabasta, and Foosha Village. The flashback ends as Brannew stated that it is humiliating for them to have let Luffy go. After that there was a scene showing the Five Elders discussing who should fill the vacancies in the Shichibukai positions and that Blackbeard was turning out to be a lot of trouble. They also comment on how those with the "D" are beginning to stir up trouble at the same time. The next scene showed World Government Commander-in-Chief Kong and former Fleet Admiral Sengoku discussing Sengoku's retirement. Sengoku also recommended Admiral Aokiji to be the next Fleet Admiral. The scene changed to Koby, Helmeppo, and a doctor in the hospital, discussing how Koby has obtained Kenbunshoku Haki. Koby, talking within himself states that he feels different with this new power and he has to train more to become stronger; as strong as "him" ("him" referring to Luffy). After that, Admiral Aokiji and Smoker talked about what Luffy did at Marineford and about Smoker's transfer to the Marine base G-5. In the New World, Eustass Kid and his crew were talking about Luffy's actions. Kid asked what the Ox Bell is. Killer explained what it is and the reason he thinks why Luffy rang it sixteen times. The scene changes to Capone Bege's ship, which was being pulled up to a huge black ball in the sky, and Urouge's ship, which was approaching an island that was constantly being hit by lightning. An old woman offered to sell the crew some umbrellas. It then goes back to Kid as he declared that he will defeat Luffy in the New World. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the anime, after Koby learns that his Haki had "awakened", he thinks to himself that now he is like a different person, and maybe, if he works hard, he will be able to get as strong as "him", referring to Luffy. *In the manga, the pirates Kid crucifies are impaled with multiple swords and screws is in each of their chests, while in the anime only the screws are shown. *The following scenes are added in the anime: **Luffy's actions in Marineford are shown while it was only explained in the manga. **When Sengoku nominates Aokiji to be the next Fleet Admiral, Aokiji is shown sneezing. **When Aokiji returns to Marineford, a Marine apologizes to him for allowing Luffy to escape. **Bege and Hawkins read about Luffy's actions. *This is the last episode with Sengoku's English dub voice actor before his death from cancer. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 511